Music Art Meme
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: I jumped on the bandwagon. And ruined some really interesting songs. Even a part from an audiobook. M to be safe. From several different verses.


Music Art Meme

oOo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I jumped on the freakin' band wagon. Actually one of my friends said I wouldn't be able to do it. He is currently still finding the money to pay for the bet.

TAKE THAT, DOC!!!

oOo

**1) Lifeline – Marie Bellet**

Bluestreak stared down at the scan results before snarling and scanning again, praying that it wasn't what he thought.

The same results. Another scan. Maybe he was just glitching. By the fifth time he had to admit it: He was pregnant.

Shuddering, Bluestreak covered his face, sitting down on his berth and letting out a wrenching sob.

He was pregnant… He was carrying a Sparkling… And the horrible thing was that he knew exactly hose child it was. Despite himself and despite his hatred for Hook, Bluestreak began to imagine what the Sparkling would look like.

Hopefully it would have blue optics… yes… Wide, sleepy blue optics… Would it have doorwings? Maybe… Of course it would probably be gray and green or maybe it would be purple and gray… Bluestreak smiled to himself, sniffling as he imagined tiny fingers wrapped around his own finger.

Maybe this was Primus' way of giving him a lifeline… A will to live… And to let others live with him…

**2) Light On – David Cook**

Lugnut looked up at the light filtering through the cave of the Decepticon base, his single optic blinking as he made his ascent to the place. Sometimes he questioned whether he truly meant anything to everyone. He lived for Megatron's orders, approval. His base programming was to love and follow his leader. He would follow Megatron to the ends of the endless universes and galaxies, no matter what. Megatron was his light shining through a window to guide him home.

"My Lord…" lugnut bowed to Megatron, the silver mech looking down at him, bathed in the light of the hundreds of torches and candles he had lit. Megatron stood and reached down to tilt Lugnut's face. While the other mech had not been built for amorous activities and attracting a mate in mind, Megatron thought that he was rather fetching anyway… Such blind loyalty and submission was always attractive in a mech in Megatron's optics.

"You asked me to keep it light when you were gone." Lugnut looked up at his master and whispered softly:

"You are my light, Lord Megatron."

**3) The Witches and Their Masters from "Megatron" – Bruce Coville **

Megatron went to the desolate, war torn battlefield outside of Vos, seeking out the three Seekers whom had prophesied his rise to the power he now held as the leader of the Decepticon army. He hard their three voices, harmonious and echoing around them. The first, Starscream, waved a hand over a large smeting pot that boiled, chanting in the clicks and whirrs of seeker cant, optics offlined as he and the other two seekers coppied and echoed him.

"Double, double

Toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble…" The purple and black one stepped forward, waving his hand over the cauldron, making a strange symbol in the smoke curling like ghostly fingers out of the cauldron.

"Eye of newt and toe of frog…" The blue and white seeker took up the next verse, weaing his spells as he circled roundabout the boiling cauldron.

"Wool of bat and tongue of dog…" Starscream continued, stepping forward and holding his servos above the cauldron, shrieking to the sky the last of the spell.

"For a charm of powerful trouble

Like a Hell-broth boil and bubble!" They repeated their strange dance again, before suddenly Starscream stopped and looked up.

"By the pricking of my thumbs…" he looked over at his shoulder to Megatron. "Something wicked this way comes."

"How now you secret midnight hags… What is it that you do?" megatrona sked, looking at the three seeker witches. Starscream looked up at him and smirked, reaching out, the beautiful mech drawing Megatron closer.

"A deed without a name…" The red and white seeker whispered, a blue hand barely caressing Megatron's Decepticon insignia. The leader frowned and took the delicate hand in his, noting the length of the fingers – like those of a protoform.

"I come with questions, now you will answer, even if in doing so will blast the world to pieces…" Starscream looked at his companions, the black and purple one nodding.

"Speak." The white and blue one agreed also, looking at the silver mech intruding on them.

"Demand…" The blue one agreed, Starscream bowing his head, the ruby jewel dangling against his forehead, his head covered by his black head dress giving him an exotic and truly mystical appearance.

"Will answer, or would you rather hear it from our masters?" The head seeker witch asked and Megatron looked up as the sound of turbines filled the air. Starscream pointed to the sky. "Here comes one now!"

A huge seeker of teal and purple coloring landed and pointed to Megatron, the silver gunformer stiffening.

"Megatron, Megatron, Megatron! Beware Optimus Prime! Beware the Prime of Tyger Pax!" The silver mech nodded and looked at the mech.

"For this warning, thanks, but one word more." Starscream held him back by a hand on his shoulder, pointing ahead as the purple and teal seeker left.

"He will not be commanded, but here is another, even more potent!"

This one, no more than a youngling and drenched in his own energon stepped forward, reaching out to Megatron like a child to a father.

"Megatron, Megatron, Megatron! Be bloody, bold, and resolute! Laugh to scorn the power of Cybertronian! For none of femme or Allspark bourne shall harm Megatron…" Megatron laughed to the skies, feeling powerful from the child's words.

"Than live, Optimus Prime! What need I fear of thee? But wait? What is this that rises now?" Another sparkling wearing a crown stepped forward and held up a gun, seeker wings hitching.

"Megatron, Megatron, Megatron! Megatron shall never vanquished be until the towers of Icaon that hides the Elite lives shall rise against him!"

**4) Fingernail Moon – Annie Lennox**

Megatron stared down at Terrorsaur, the smaller mech lying supine on the larger mech's berth, legs splayed, hardware exposed and coated with mech fluid from his waist down. The black, oily substance flowed down his thighs, the leg that was dangling off the edge of the berth dripping the fluid down onto the floor. The moonlight through one of the ships portals played across the slim red and silver flyer. So young and beautiful. Too young to look so debauched and to have that contented smile on his face as he recharged. Yet Megatron couldn't help but smirk was the fingernail sliver of the earth moon played light over the gorgeous body and face. Afterall, his namesake had had Starscream – whose beauty was nothing short of legendary – who was to say that the reincarnation of such a powerful mech could not have the reincarnation of such a beautiful mech as Starscream?

"Sleep, my Starscream, for when you wake there shall be no distance between us…"

**5) Vampire – Ansty Pants**

"Come on, Scorponok! What's wrong, little guy?" Blackout called, looking around the desert land around him. Scorponok finally came up, looking at Blackout with wide, sad optics. He clicked and whirred before opening his mouth to show that his fangs had fallen out. Blackout blinked before laughing and picking up his small creation. "Don't worry about your fangs, Scorponok, we'll get you some more." The Parasite chirred and clicked, curling up in his master's chest cavity, the symbiotic drone "purring" miserably. What was he to do without his fangs?

**6) It's the Hard Knock Life For Us – Annie**

Starscream, Soundwave, Perceptor and Blurr paced and moved restlessly. They wanted to be free, to be out of this little hellhole.

"Don't you just want to give up now?" Blurr asked his brothers and Soundwave nodded, cradling a sleeping Skywarp to his chest while Blitzewing looked up from his fiddling with the bars of their windows.

"Its easier dan putting up a fight."

"Its just the hard-knock life for us." Soundwave sighed and Blurr slumped against his berth.

"Why don't we ever see Santa Praws?" The blue bot asked softly.

"Santa Praws? What's that? Whose he?" Perceptor asked and Starscream snorted, standing up and pointing to Blurr.

"No one cares for you a smidge when you're in here."

**7) Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

Hook sighed as he stared at the sight of his mate, lying on his berth asleep. Lower abdomen slightly swollen with child. Hook smiled sadly before turning off the hologram, lying down on his own berth. He wished that he could be there with his mate, feel that swelling and know that it was his and his alone… The young mech didn't know how much he had hurt Hook. He had said that there could be better mechs for Hook. But how could Hook get better when he'd already had the best?

**8) 99 Biker Friends – Bowling For Soup**

Starscream sniffled and tried to hide his face as Megatron did his usual rant in front of the Autobots, saying how much more superior he was to the Autobots. And Optimus retaliated with his usual talk about freedom and peace but the Autobots and Decepticons weren't listening to their leaders. No, almost every optic was turned to Starscream. It was painfully obvious that Starscream had tried to buff and polish the marks and dents out of his face, but he had tried too hard. A mech with one optic could tell that Starscream had put up with a harsh beating the night before. There was really no saving Megatron. The Deceticon's thought he was an afthole anyway and the Autobots were beginning to feel genuinely sorry for Screamer. But Starscream wouldn't say anything. He'd put up with the abuse and wear the chain that fit him so well.

**9) Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy – Big and Rich**

Ratchet had never thought that a pickup truck could be so sexy. He had seen Ironhide in a lot of hideous alt-modes (he would never forget the soccer mom van that Ironhide had chosen once), but this one was undoubtedly his favorite. And the holoform wasn't all that bad looking either. With cowboy boots and hat, blue jeans and a white tee shirt, Ironhide's holoform looked like the very picture of a cowboy.

Which was why Ratchet woke up in the middle of the night once with a bucket of white paint and snuck up on Ironhide as he slept. Ironhide had taken a liking to one of the Earth country songs and had begun to play it whenever Ratchet walked by him. Revenge would be sweet. And PRICELESS!

The next morning Ratchet could barely contain his laughter as Ironhide's holoform stared at the white words on his windshield that read in Ratchet's precise script:

"Save a Horse: Ride a Cowboy"

**10) Bella Luna – Jason Mraz**

Optimus whimpered softly, feeling his knees go weak as slim, skillful hands sketched over his chest. Primus, how could the scientist do this to him? Slim legs curled around his waist and the young leader whined softly. Somehow the thought that this mech was probably old enough to be his creator didn't seem to bother him. He had worked with his great-grand-creator in the Great War, he was intelligent and beautiful too. Optimus whimpered when green tipped fingers squealed across his windshields, making him shudder and press into the mech beneath him.

"Oooh… Perceptor…" Optimus moaned, reaching up and discarding the yellow tinted glasses to stared into unobscured, wide blue optics.

"Optimus…" Perceptor moaned in his monotone voice, beginning to feel overload crackled over their bodies. Even if he was the leader, to Optimus, Perceptor was the world.

oOo

A/N: Okay, I have a feeling that if I don't do this then people will pester me about it and not understand a word of this little challenge

Okay, this is sort of an idea for a sequel to the Green Eyed Monster story but it can also be seen as a stand alone. I've gotten a few comments from one or two people about wanting a sequel to GEM but I'm not sure if I could find the inspiration. I'm open to IDEAS but I can't guarantee that I will make a sequel. Depends on how much y'all can flatter me and feed my ego.

I know, me and my weird pairings and ideas, but come on, honestly, can't anyone else just SEE this pairing working?! I mean Megatron would so totally ram Lugnut's aft and Lugnut would just be tickled pink about that.

Yes, I can write that much in the six minutes it takes me to listen to a part from a children's version of Shakespeare. And yes, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp are witches in this little snippet and Megatron is Macbeth. I took liberties with the spirits that prophesy, but hey, that's what artistic license is for.

I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN MEGATRON/TERRORSAUR AND I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL AGAIN!!!! Okay, this pairing was sort of a request from another friend. I've never seen any of the Beast War's episodes completely through (wait, I've never seen anything completely through, something always short circuits or someone always drags me away). She asked for Terrorsaur/Megatron and I asked what the fuck Terrorsaur was like (Megatron always stays the same, I can guarantee you that) and she said just think of a mix between Starscream and a Pterodactyl. Well, THAT was OBVIOUSLY the WRONG thing to say to some sick person like ME.

Yes, I listen to that annoying as fucking hell song. Deal with it.

I can't tell whether to cry of laugh at this one. Its supposed to be based off of the Brother Verse… Yeah, I killed my own thing… I'm an art and song murderer…er…

Another GEM thing that kinda plays off of the "Lifeline" one… I was not aware that Katy Perry could sing something relatively clean until I heard this song and fell in love with it.

I hear this song and I always think of Megatron and Starscream. I DON'T KNOW WHY!!!! DON'T HATE ME!!!!

Yeah, uh-huh, my fellow Texans out there who regularly listen to "the New 93Q" probably knew that this would happen if I ever got the chance. That is a classic song over in my household (my kids are going to be so screwed up if I ever have any)

I. Don't. Know. What. Came. Over. Me. I really don't. perhaps spending so many hours trying to just sit down and write as I listened to my iPod and had family members attacking me with phonecalls and urgent business finally made me lose it. Permanently.

Anyway, I think that's all that needs to be addressed.


End file.
